te metiste en mi bosque te metiste en mi corazon
by sunshine tusspot
Summary: este fic contiene yaoi y lemmon, si no te gusta el yaoi ¿para que lees esto? si te gusta, bienvenido seas y pasa a leer no olvides dejar reviews pareja: jeff the killer x slenderman menciones de ticci toby y Ben


HOLA, HOLA, REGRESO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO CON UN NUEVO FIC YAOI (HOMBRE X HOMBRE) ADVIERTO QE CONTIENE LEMMON OK?, DISCULPARME SI NO ES LO QUE ESPERAN PUES LO HICE RAPIDO.

PAREJA: SLENDERMAN X JEFF THE KILLER

Pensamientos: *blablabla*

* * *

_**TE METISTE EN MI BOSQUE… TE METISTE EN MI CORAZON**_

Era un día nublado en phantomville, en el bosque se puede observar una casa, una casa alejada del pequeño pueblo y sus habitantes. Pero has de saber que no es cualquier casa…LA CREEPY-HOUSE donde viven Slenderman, Jeff the killer, Ben, Masky, Hoddie y Ticci Toby.

* * *

En la sala

**HIJO DE TU PUTA, MUEVETE!-**grito Jeff al ver que iba perdiendo contra Ben

Se encontraban jugando Mortal Combat .

Me rindo! No doy ni una en este maldito juego-dijo aventando el control de videojuego

Jeje soy el mejor, sufre bich!-dijo Ben haciendo pose diva

Vete a la mierda, maldito enano-

* * *

Mientras en el bosque

Slenderman se encontraba matando a unos chicos de 10 años que llevaban al menos 5 notas .

Creo que termine aquí, iré a ver que hacen los demás-slenderman tomo camino hacia la casa.

* * *

De regreso en la creepy-house

Jeff estaba en su cuarto, cuando diviso a slendy desde la ventana.

Algo andaba mal con él, siempre que lo ve se sonroja y su corazón aumenta la velocidad de sus latidos.

Jeff:- *que rayos me pasa, esto está mal, no puedo sentirme así por slendy, acaso no me estaré…*

**NOO!-**grito Jeff ente su descubrimiento

¿Estás bien?-slender estaba detrás de la puerta del cuarto de Jeff

¿Qué quieres?-

¿Puedo pasar?- slendy ya estaba adentro del cuarto

Ya estas adentro, idiota-esto último lo dijo en un susurro

¡¿Cómo dijiste?!-grito slendy

Nada, nada-

¿Enserio?-slender se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro con una sonrisa picara.

S-si-jeff se alejo, pero mientras más se alejaba slender se acercaba más y mas hasta el punto de que Jeff choco con la cabecera de la cama

slen-dy ¿qué haces?-

Lo que siempre has querido ¿no?- ya solo restaban 5 cm de distancia entre la cara de slendy y Jeff

No s-se dé q-que me hablas- jeff tenia las mejillas color rosa, aun que en él es muy notorio gracias a su piel blanca

Oh! Vamos, me vas a decir ahora que ese sonrojo ¡¿no es por mí?! Se que deseas esto tanto como yo- lo ultimo lo dijo en un suave susurro- que para jeff era el ronroneo de un gato- tomándolo del mentón para que sus ojos se encontraran.

umm como se podría decir...¿ Maravilloso? No, ¿raro? tal vez, ¿magnifico? A lo mejor. Jeff no sabía cómo reaccionar, le tomo por sorpresa el beso que slendy le dio, jeff salió del shock y correspondió al beso dejando entrar la lengua del más alto dando paso a la lucha que llevan sus lenguas la cual slendy tenia el control, poco a poco slendy empezó a quitar el polero blanco de jeff junto con sus pantalones y playera dejándolo solo en bóxers donde destaca un bulto que conforme a las caricias iba endureciendo.

¡Vaya, Ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya te pones duro!- dijo slenderman comenzando a quitarse el mismo su traje.

Ante aquel comentario jeff se sonrojo mas (imposible va a explotar xD)

slen...der y-yo- jeff no pudo terminar de hablar porque uno de los tentáculos de ente se introdujo en su boca

Shhhhh! Cállate y empieza a lamer-lo dijo de una forma tan sexy que jeff no pudo resistir.

Dos de los tentáculos de slendy quitaron la ropa interior de los dos dejándolos expuestos uno al otro, slenderman retiro el tentáculo de la boca de jeff y lo metió para lubricar la entrada del menor haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido.

ahh- a jeff lo invadió un gran placer al sentirlo hacer eso

Creo que ya estás listo- slendy retiro su tentáculo de jeff y comenzó ahora a masturbar el pene del pelinegro

d-deja ahí...ahh!- jeff arqueo la espalda hacia atrás tomando de los hombros a slenderman.

Al ver que jeff le faltaba ya poco para correrse,slendy dejo de masturbarlo e introdujo su pene en jeff, al principio a los dos les dolió pues ninguno ha hecho eso en un hombre ( si preguntas los dos lo han hecho con las creepy girls).

Slender comenzó con embestidas lentas y suaves para que jeff se acostumbrara al tamaño de "eso"; muy pronto a jeff se le paso el dolor y lo comenzó a inundar el enorme sentimiento del placer, su pene cada vez más duro y recto, este comenzó a sacar el liquido pre seminal conforme a las estocadas de slendy, ambos comenzaron a gemir más fuerte, gritando el nombre del contrario o de vez en cuando soltando una que otra lagrima de placer. Ante los ojos de slender, jeff se veía vulnerable y lindo, como cuando la primera vez que lo vio, caminando por el bosque con cuchillo en mano y su típica sonrisa; esa vez lucharon; como se atrevía entrar en su bosque, el no era nadie para estar ahí, ahora lo odiaba pero no por entrar en su territorio sino por invadir su mente, su corazón y sus sentimientos.

Tras un par de minutos jeff ansió que slender fuera mas rápido en sus movimientos.

ma-mas rapido!,,,aahh-

ancioso he?- comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas; asiendo un vaivén mas rápido y grotesco con sus caderas. Jeff ante tal sentimiento le dio un beso solo para calmar las ansias, cuando separaron sus bocas solo quedaron unidas por un hilito de baba, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, expresando todo ese amor por medio de sus miradas.

Slendy~ ahh! Me... Voy a co-correr...-

y-yo aahh también...- ambos ya estaban en el climax de la situación, solo bastaron tres movimientos mas por parte del slenderman para que jeff se corriera salpicándose con su propio semen el abdomen y parte de su cara.

No tardo también en correrse slendy dentro de jeff

jeff the killer- el nombrado volteo a verlo- te odio, te odio por a verte metido en mi bosque y nunca a ver salido.

Jeff no encontró al instante el significado en sus palabras pero lo que sería decir slender era que lo odiaba por entrar en su corazón y no haber salido de el causando esos sentimientos

Yo igual te odio por haberme dejado que me perdiera en el- ambos se miraron, acercaron sus rostros y se dieron su último beso de ese día antes de qedar perdidos en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

3 horas después en la sala~

jeff bajo de su cuarto donde slendy se encontraba durmiendo.

(Bostezo) ¿dónde estarán los demás idiotas?- jeff tenia los cabellos todos despeinados y solo llevaba puesto su pantalón del pijama

Qué tal se la pasaron tu y el jefe, he jeff?- pregunto ticci toby de forma burlona entrando a la sala

Toby era el único al que jeff le había contado todo lo que le pasa cuando ve a slenderman.

Tu como crees?-

Pues a decir por tu aspecto diría que bastante bien jajá-

De lo mejor, quien diría que slendy tiene mucho potencial en eso del sexo- dijo rascándose la nuca

Bueno y dime ¿ Usaron protección?- toby puso su mano en su mentón como signo de interés

Claro que no, ni siquiera estaba planeado-

¡Oh dios mío! ¡Vas a quedar embarazado! Voy a ser tío!- dijo toby gritando

No toby,¡¿ cómo crees que voy a quedar embarazado?! Sabes que eso es solo de las mujeres-

¡¿Entonces... Jeff eres mujer?! No pishis mames, aléjate bich de mi amo!-

**TOBY YA CALLATE!**-

Ok, ¿entonces no eres mujer ni esta embarazado?-

Por última vez, no, no soy ni estoy embarazado-dijo jeff sentándose en el sillón

umm ok-

...-

...-

...-

...-

...-

**SLENDY,SLENDY JEFF ES VIEJA!**-

Fin~¤

* * *

**Bueno aquí terminada la función se cierra el telón, espero haya sido de su agrado nos miramos luego**

**ATTE: SUNSHINE TUSSPOT**


End file.
